


Study Date

by RoseWithAllHerThorns



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/pseuds/RoseWithAllHerThorns
Summary: Soos isn't sure how to get close to the newest member of the Pines family. A special Gravity Falls honey intervenes before he has a chance to figure it out.





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



“So you say you can’t grow hair on your face?” Ford, the Stanford who isn't our Stanford but who is the first Stanford, has his Journal out, but he isn't drawing in it. Instead he's gathered some loose paper from his desk to draw with.

“Yeah, dude. Other than my eyebrows, I can't grow any hair.” Soos rubs his cheek without self-consciousness. “Oh, and my hair! I don't have a wig, man.” He walks closer to get a better look at what's going on.

“But your chin shows clear signs of facial hair,” Ford says, hand rising as though to touch it before he settles for pointing.

“Oh, that.” Soos laughs. “I glue that on, dude.”

He's close enough to see Ford switch from the paper to the journal, where he crosses out “shaven gopher person” from his list of possibilities.

“Tell me about your parents.”

“Well there's my mom and... I don't know my mom that well. She basically died when I was little.”

“What do you know about her?”

“She made good quilts. Really good quilts.”

“Was she human?” Ford sketches a spider in the corner of the paper.

“I don't know, probably?”

“What about your father?”

Oh boy. “He's just a jerk.”

“Oh.” Ford clears his throat. “That’s a shame.”

“He's not my real family, honestly.” Soos thinks of other people in his life, who he considers real family.

“Is your dad human?”

“Oh. Um. I don't know. I've got some boards to hammer, I guess. Bye Mr.-” Soos pauses, long enough for Ford to get concerned, but gathers himself. “Bye, Ford.”

“Farewell, Zeus.” Ford said, but Soos didn't turn around to correct him.

.:.:.

When Soos had finished boarding up the window the next day, he idled around the cash register, waiting for the tourists to get on their bus. Wendy waved a hand loosely at him, unwinding with her legs on the counter.

"So, Wendy, I was thinking about Stan-"

"Whoa whoa dude," Wendy's back straightened instantly, "I remember the difference between Stan One and Stan Two. It's fine, _really._ "

"Yeah, I told you all about their tragic backstory."

"Mmhhm." When Soos merely laced his fingers together, Wendy nodded at him.

"Do you ever think that Ford and Stan seem kind of similar?"

"Nope, never."

"Well, do you ever think that they look similar?"

"I guess so." Wendy leaned forward on the counter. "It's like if Mabel stopped wearing blush and mascara." She snorted. "Or if Dipper started."

"Well, I kinda do." Just yesterday, Soos had seen Ford shake the mud off his boots the exact same way Stan did when it rained, leaning on the door frame. "And it makes me feel so weird, dawg!"

"Uh, weird?"

"How can I be Stan Junior if there are already two Stans?"

"I think you just would be. If there's some kind of one-Stan-limit, it's already broken. The world's got two Stans already, it can probably handle three. As long as those three Stans aren't watching me working." Although Wendy would have been more concerned with whether or not Soos could convince Stan to adopt him, personally.

"Wow. Thanks. You know, I think that really helped." Soos smiled across the counter at Wendy.

"Soos, I have a lot of toe jam in my feet, and I can't bend down to touch them anymore!"

"Coming, Mr. Pines!" His smile no less excited, Soos turned his hat around and rushed to Stan's aid.

Wendy looked left, right, and then made her way up to the roof to chill.

.:.:.

Soos's next big conversation with Ford came after that he got trapped in honey. One leg had been stuck in a clot of it, and when he sat down, his hand had gotten trapped in another piece. He had just tried tasting the mess when the unfamiliar thump-thump-thump of Ford’s dirty boots approached.

“Hey dawg.” Soos raised the hand that wasn't covered in honey, then carefully set it down on his stomach. “What's up?”

“Nothing,” Ford said, stuffing something that looked like a water gun into his pockets. Soos accepted this.

“Are you hunting for something?”

“Nah dude, I just stepped in this. I think one of the tourists called me Modern Art and took a picture.”

“I wouldn't know anything about modern art.” Ford informed him.

Before their conversation could continue, Stan came by.

“Hey, Soos! Why'd you let that hag get a picture of you for free? You know our policy.”

“Always charge for photos,” Soos repeated cheerfully.

“Exactly! And she came and said we weren't charging for pictures of you.”

“My Abuelita always said pictures of me are priceless.”

“Yeah, well I suggest you start by charging ten bucks.”

“I will, Mr Pines! But I kinda want to get up right now, dude.”

“Fine, fine. Give me a minute.” With that Stan charged off back to the house, and Soos saw both him and Ford relax. They were getting tense, he guessed.

“Has this happened before?” Ford asked. He had the Journal out again.

“Nope. Not while I've been around, anyways.”

Ford took out a knife and cut a chunk off Soos, quick and neat, revealing more of Soos’ trapped hand.

“Hmm. If I had to wager, I'd say it's some kind of solidifying, sugar-based liquid.”

“I'm pretty sure it's honey, dude.”

“How do you know? Did a bee encase you in it?” Ford’s pen was poised over the paper, ready to ask how it looked and behaved and whether it talked.

“Well, I don't know, dude. It just tastes like honey.”

“Oh.” Ford rolled the pen between his fingers, then continued. “How do you feel?”

“Well…” Soos sucked at his lip and thought. How did he feel? Lonely, energetic, agitated, bored, itchy, happy, scared, confus-

“Cold!” Soos screamed. Stan put his hand over the hose, and Soos tried not to stare at it. He really liked Stan’s hands.

Ford didn't make any noise, but he looked a bit like a wet cat, dripping and grumpy. The front of his pants clung to his crotch, outlining his body.

“Get back to work, Soos.” Stan held out a hand to Soos, then snapped his fingers. “Eyes over here.”

“Sorry Mr. Pines!” Soos said, hauling himself up. He stood there, clutching his father figure’s hand tightly in both hands until Stan got too uncomfortable and pulled away.

“Maybe you should go wash off first and take a break. Your clothes are all soaked and gross.”

“Yes sir, Mr Pines sir!”

Soos left in a hurry, looking back behind just long enough to notice that Stanford and Stanley were talking to each other.

.:.:.

“So Zeus-”

“His name is Soos.” Stan smiled. It wasn't every day he got the chance to correct Ford. “Well, technically, Jesús.” It had become very relevant when Soos had tried to talk him into adopting him. But his Abuelita already declared him as a dependent on her taxes, and Stan didn't really want to fight her over it, no matter how enthusiastic the idea made Soos.

“That's never happened to him before, right?”

“Nope.”

“Have you seen it before?”

“Yeah, it's a nasty piece of work. It's tasty, though.”

“Why?”

“Well, I tried to bottle it to sell as Mystery Man Honey,” Stan wiggled his hand here, and Ford imagined Stan in some kind of bee hat, “but it turns out that shit makes you all sensitive.”

“That's all?”

Stan checked for kids in earshot. “And by sensitive, I mean horny. I could have gone my whole life without seeing McGucket humping my trash can. Luckily those Unseeing Orb guys came by and everyone forgot it happened.”

“Yes, that's very lucky for you, Stanley.”

“Shut up. Is that all you wanted to ask? I have a Shack to run.”

Ford bit down the desire to chastise him for calling his house a Shack. After all, it had somewhat declined since he lived in it. “That's all.”

“Alright.”

And as Stan walked away, Ford remembered that Soos has tasted the honey.  
.:.:.

“Soos?” The dude himself paused in the middle of removing his pants, reluctantly pulling them up. His cuff was still sticky.

“Yeah dude?”

“I'd like to check you over, if that's okay.”

Soos smiled. “Sure!”

Ford opened the door to the bathroom, and Soos turned to look at him. “It's all looking okay, dude. I mean, I'm wet, but it isn't hardening my skin or giving me a rash or anything.”

“I've been told there might be some side effects inherent in consuming that kind of honey.”

“Like what?”

“I don't have firsthand experience, but I'm given to understand that it might result in an increased sense of arousal.”

“Oh.” Soos blinked. “Ohhhh.” That explained why he'd walked back, hands held loosely at his sides, and thought about how Stan and Stan looked wet, and not how he was crusty and cold.

“I'd prefer to examine you without your clothes in the way. Is that okay?”

Soos thought about it. It definitely felt different than entertaining the Shack with only a question mark to cover his body. But in a good way. “Go ahead.”

Ford slipped on some gloves, rubbery and thick, and removed his trenchcoat. His pants were still wet, along with the bottom of that coat. Soos stared, blatantly fascinated.

Ford coughed. "You can start by taking off your shirt."

"Oh!" Soos blinked, and then went to the business of removing his shirt. It was wet and heavy and clung to him, but he peeled it off despite any residual stickiness.

"And your pants too, if that's okay."

Soos shimmied out of one pants leg, and was just removing the other when a new thought occurred to him.

 

"Man, it seems kind of weird to be doing this with all my clothes off when you still have all your clothes on," Soos complained.

"I'll take my pants off if that will help," Ford said.

"Sure, I think that sounds better."

Ford bent, pulling his pants off without any apparent difficulty whatsoever. Soos had expected him to look like Stan on some level, all hair and soft creases, but Ford's legs were hairless and muscled. That was...

Soos giggled when Ford stroked a hand down Soos' stomach.

"I didn't mean to do that," Ford said, withdrawing his hand.

"No problem dawg, that feels good. Like, really good."

"Ah, good to know," Ford said, and poked a finger tentatively on Soos' belly. He also giggled at that. Ford slowed, but when Soos made no move to stop him he lifted Soos' belly fat, revealing his underwear. There was a noticeable bulge showing through it.

"Oh man, I think my whole face is red." Soos slapped a hand over his mouth, but Ford didn't seem particularly perturbed by that.

"Can I take off your underwear?" Ford asked.

"Mmes you kahn." Oh man, he hadn't ever thought he'd have someone take off his underwear like this!

Ford knelt down, pulling down Soos' undies with the motion. "I'd like to try touching it," he said, and Soos nodded eagerly.

He lifted a six-fingered hands to nestle in Soos' curly pubic hair, then pulled his other hand over the tip of Soos' cock.

Soos came almost instantly. "Oh god." He was glad his hand was already hiding his face, which had scrunched up in embarrassment.

"It's fine." Ford said, staring at the cum on his gloves. "Thanks for your cooperation." He looked up, into Soos' eyes. "Do you feel better?"

"I guess," Soos said. He felt less distracted, more aware of his surroundings and less aware of his skin pulsing against his clothing. At least Ford didn't seem to be judging him.

"I'm glad you've improved. Have a good shower," Ford said, and put on his pants one-handedly to leave, still examining the cum curiously.

Soos turned to the faucet, then paused.

"Can I still be Stan Junior if I..." He shook his head, delicately tracing his stomach where Ford had touched him, and stepped into the shower. He'd think about it later.


End file.
